luna azulada
by takarylove
Summary: kiba ha descubierto que esta enamorado de hinata ...aun no comprende del todo lo que sucede..pero esta seguro de algo...hinata ama a naruto
1. detesto estar enamorado

*Los personajes de Naruto definitivamente no son de mi pertenencia y solo son usados aquí con fines de entretenimiento de una mente torcida como la mía.

*hola!! Al fin puedo actualizar este fic ^__^este será un fic largo pueden apostar y es mi primer fic de Naruto que emoción es que yo solo escribía fics de digimon .deséenme suerte con este que ya será actualizado con mas frecuencia de la que piensan .sera kibahina por que me agrada esa parejita si que si.

**Capitulo 1: detesto estar enamorado.**

No se bien cuando comenzó todo...no crean que soy estúpido; pero difícilmente entiendo lo que me sucede. Yo creí que esas cosas solo le pasaban a las personas que tienen tiempo de sobra. ¿como me enamore? No tengo ni la mas remota idea, era algo que no estaba en mis planes;!yo no lo pedí!;Me siento tan idiota. Ya no soy el mismo de antes. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo puedo estar así. ¿Cuánto dura el amor? ¿Alguien podría explicarme?.

yo era un chico normal. Mi vida se pasaba en los entrenamientos; fuera de ahí todo era normal..creo que fue eso..Pasar demasiado tiempo con ella comenzó a afectarme …poco a poco se fue metiendo en mi corazón; no se como lo hizo .

Ella me consideraba tan buen amigo que todo..todo cuanto guardaba dentro de si pasaba a mi; y fue cuando me llene de rabia...cuando me dijo que amaba a Naruto...era de esperarse; no voy a negar que era mas que obvio pero ¿por que entonces me afectó tanto? ¿Por qué? Yo no podía...yo no debía amar a nadie. Debió estar prohibido para mi. pero es algo que no puedo evitar...

Kiba se encontraba sobre un árbol espiando; ella estaba dormida se veía tan linda mientras los rayos azulados de la luna entraban por su ventana bañando su piel ;su figura, sus hermosos cabellos y su delicado semblante. eso le era suficiente al pobre chico para que su pulso se acelerara al máximo y que sintiera ese boom en su pecho, parecía como si su corazón fuera a escapársele. …la luna azulada..si, esa que hace que te enamores era testigo de aquella escena del mas oscuro de los romanticismos silenciosos.

Kiba llevaba rato haciendo lo que mejor sabia hacer…observado cuidadosamente cada movimiento cada respiración y percibiendo el aroma de aquella mujer que le había robado el sueño desde hacia ya bastante tiempo. era un perfume tan dulce como el mas puro néctar de las flores en primavera pero tan fresco como lo eran los vientos helados de aquel otoño en Konoha .Akamaru se encontraba con el .

-deja de gruñir o ella nos escuchará –le dijo el chico al pequeño animal que se encontraba acurrucado en la corteza áspera del árbol, Akamaru obedeció pero no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su amo cuando la chica susurró el nombre "Naruto-kun"

"como duele escuchar que todas las noches murmura el nombre de Naruto " pensaba Kiba mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza intentando que el dolor que le provocaba se hiciera menos intenso ,apretó los puños con fuerza y se disponía a retirarse cuando escuchó que la chica sollozaba.

Inmediatamente saltó al borde de la ventana que se encontraba abierta y se introdujo a la habitación, su silueta obscura fue adornada con el movimiento suave y ondulante de las cortinas de delgada tela translucida que se elevaron con un suave viento helado casi como una brisa casi imperceptible. Su fiel acompañante de igual manera saltó al marco de la ventana donde permaneció inmóvil observando los movimientos de su amo.

" ¿eres un idiota lo sabes?, ¿te imaginas lo que pasaría si ella despertase? Que clase de explicación le darías a Hinata" pensaba Kiba para si mismo mientras se acercaba a la cama de la chica .pero al verla mas de cerca todo parecía justificable .

Era aun mas hermosa de lo que siempre había creído que era y sus finos labios rosados lo tentaban a robarle un beso con tan solo verlos; pero fue la tristeza en su rostro lo que llamó particularmente su atención.

-naruto-kun..-suspiró la chica mientras se incorporaba adormilada, Kiba quedó atónito ante el miedo a ser descubierto, pero al parecer aun continuaba dormida, instintivamente Kiba se aproximó a ella y le abrazó con fuerza; ella de igual manera lo abrazó contra su pecho . Kiba sintió su calor contra su cuerpo, y sus mejillas se llenaron de un rubor del más brillante carmín ¿Qué demonios era esa sensación tan enloquecedora?

-anda Hinata ,vuelve a dormir ¿quieres?-le dijo Kiba suavemente el oído ,la chica se apretó fuerte contra Kiba como si no quisiera soltarle jamás .

-eres tu Kiba-kun…tu siempre estas ahí..-dijo Hinata suavemente mientras Kiba la recostaba entre sus brazos , ella le miró a la cara ,Kiba notó por los ojos de la chica que no estaba despierta del todo y dudaba si recordaría eso por la mañana.

-sabes que siempre va a ser asi, siempre estaré ahí solo para ti-dijo el

-¿tienes fiebre Kiba-kun?, estas tan rojo como un tomate-susurró la chica tocando frente del chico con suavidad

-claro que no ,no digas boberías yo nunca me enfermo –dijo Kiba utilizando su particular tono de voz cuando algo le incomodaba.

Hinata solo rió un poco y pasó sus dedos entre los cabellos castaños del chico

-¿por que estas aquí?-agregó Hinata débilmente

-por que es un sueño ,estas dormida Hinata –respondió Kiba tratando de engañar a la chica que sonreía

Akamaru gruñó débilmente en seña de desaprobación de su amigo.

-tu que sabes, cállate-le respondió Kiba a Akamaru quien se agachó y cubrió sus orejas con sus patas.

-ya veo ..esto es un sueño …no se parece a mis sueños ..en mis sueños siempre esta..-decía la chica antes de ser interrumpida por Kiba

-Naruto..es el el dueño de tus sueños lo se –dijo el chico

-Naruto-kun…el no sabe que existo-fue lo único que dijo la chica antes de cerrar sus ojos; Kiba vio como unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

"ha vuelto a dormir" pensó el castaño quien aun la mantenía entre sus brazos, le agradaba sentirla tan cerca de si, que de no ser por Akamaru y sus gruñidos casi imperceptibles hubiera pasado así la noche entera sin dudarlo.

Con sumo cuidado la dejó en la cama y le abrigó ,tocó sus mejillas ,y le hizo los cabellos a un lado para lograr ver su rostro, era como un ángel.

De nuevo sus labios le tentaban a besarlos ,trataba de resistirse luchando contra sus impulsos pero no podía ,de nuevo ese latir implacable y ese calor en su rostro le atormentaban ,fue aproximando su rostro al de ella hasta poder sentir su respiración suave sobre su cara. Tenia que resistir, tenía que ser fuerte.

Era indescriptible cuando pudo rosar débilmente sus labios contra los de Hinata, era una sensación abrazadora y dulce a la vez. Rápidamente retiró su rostro ante el temor de atreverse a besarla .Ella tomó su mano entre la suya.

-te quiero-dijo Hinata entre sueños

El se zafó de la mano y apresuró el paso a la ventana para salir de un solo salto seguido de Akamaru

"me quieres …mas no me amas" pensó Kiba mientras el viento helado rosaba su rostro y agitaba sus ropas


	2. que calor …un día de entrenamiento

**Capitulo 2 : que calor …un día de entrenamiento **

A la mañana siguiente Kiba se levantó con unas ganas inmensas de entrenar ,se sentía sumamente abatido pero sabía a la perfección que una practica exhaustiva le quitaría todas esas ideas sobre Hinata que no le habían permitido dormir ; se metió a duchar y al sentir las gotas de agua helada sobre su piel supo que desgraciadamente seguía vivo y que desgraciadamente tendría que verla y que desgraciadamente seguro le tocaría practicar contra ella. "vamos Kiba, tu puedes…será como un día normal con tu equipo "se dijo para si mientras se apresuraba a vestirse.

Salió casi corriendo de su casa con Akamaru sobre su cabeza, el animal se miraba triste y pensativo, seguro también creía que ir a practicar ese día era una mala idea, mala idea que quedo mas que confirmada al solo ver a Hinata en el claro de bosque donde siempre solían entrenar.

El joven Inuzuka quedo petrificado al verla parada justo frente a el; y antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta y salir corriendo como animal asustado su nombre fue pronunciado por la chica

-Kiba-kun, creí que tampoco tu vendrías-dijo Hinata

-¿tampoco yo? ¿Quieres decir que Shino no vine?-

La chica negó con la cabeza mientras en Kiba se dibujaba un semblante de pánico al saber que estaría completamente solos

-vamos no soy tan mala; además siempre hemos practicado juntos no veo por que desperdiciar un día tan agradable-dijo Hinata al ver la expresión de su amigo que se suavizó al notar en ella una sonrisa

-esta bien-respondió el castaño mientras se estiraba tratando de no parecer nervioso

Akamaru ladró mientras brincaba al suelo ;el joven y la chica tomaron posición de pelea uno frente a otro y separados por escasos metros de distancia seria un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Un suave viento agitó los cabellos de ambos ,Kiba respiró nervioso al verla tan decidida

–bien, comencemos-dijo el mientras corría de frente a su oponente ;Hinata de inmediato reaccionó y dio un salto logrando esquivar el primer golpe de su amigo y le atacó con un fuerte golpe en la espalda haciéndolo caer. El joven Inuzuka de inmediato se puso de pie y velozmente la atrapó con sus manos, ella logró zafarse y lo arrojó haciéndole dar una voltereta en el aire …Kiba de nuevo estaba en el suelo

-que te sucede Kiba-kun estas muy distraído ,tu no eres tan lento-le comentó la chica mientras se acercaba para ayudarle a ponerse de pie

-deja de fastidiar y solo pelea enserio-dijo el rechazando la mano de Hinata; conociendo el carácter de Kiba no le sorprendió mucho que le hablara asi ,pronto de pie y la pelea comenzó de nuevo, esta vez Kiba atacaba con mayor velocidad y sus golpes eran mas decididos y acertados ,pero Hinata bloqueó cada uno de ellos con suma facilidad; golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada. La práctica se había alargado mas de lo que Kiba consideraba necesaria pero de alguna manera le agradaba poder estar con ella.

En uno de sus furiosos ataques la chica cayó al suelo seguido de el que cayó justo encima ; el rostro de Hinata se lleno de un color rojo carmesí al verlo tan cerca pero de igual manera hubiera sucedido si se tratara de cualquier otro chico ;el por su parte se quedó quieto tratando d e resistirse a esos labios que le pedían a gritos que los besase

Akamaru ladró al ver la caída logrando sacar a ambos del pequeño silencio incomodo que se había formado ,luego se acurrucó en la hierba tratando de dormir

-Kiba-kun..yo lo siento –dijo ella

-no fue culpa tuya..creo que ya es suficiente por hoy -dijo el dejándose caer a un lado de ella

ambos se quedaron viendo el cielo azul que estaba adornado por unas esponjosas nubes blancas. uno al lado de otro silenciosos.

-Kiba-kun…te soñé a noche sabes-dijo la chica ,Kiba la miró de reojo tratando de ver la expresión de su rostro sin mucho éxito

-hablas en serio-dijo el sentándose para que ella evitara ver el rubor en su cara "piensa que fue solo un sueño…eso esta bien" pensó para si

-fue algo extraño ,no recuerdo muy bien que pasó pero recuerdo haber escuchado tu voz a la perfección –

-¿y te que te decía?-pregunto el chico intrigado y sonrojado

-que volviera a dormir ..que siempre estarías ahí..-decía mientras se sentaba quedando a la par de Kiba-supongo fue por que tengo mucho en que pensar últimamente y tu y yo no hemos hablado hace ya bastante tiempo ,sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y solo a ti te digo lo que realmente siento, lo que temo, o lo que me gusta ..supongo..de alguna manera añoraba poder hablar contigo-terminó la chica muy sonrojada por la vergüenza

-que sueño de lo mas interesante-dijo el volteando la cara hacia otro lado por que el rubor seguía en sus mejillas .

-kiba-kun no me estas escuchando –le decía ella mientras le tomaba el rostro con sus delicadas manos y le hacia verla fijamente a los ojos

-claro que si, te conozco mas de lo que crees, pensar en Naruto te pone asi ,lo que yo no me explico es como demonios no haces nada por acercarte a el si tanto te gusta-le respondió el con tono de fastidio

-vamos Kiba-kun sabes que no soy capaz de hacer algo tan descabellado como eso-

-que tan difícil puede ser ,si no te gusta hablar te acercas y la das un beso ,así de fácil así de sencillo se que Naruto es un idiota pero cualquiera entendería un mensaje así-

-¿un..un..beso?, pero si yo jamás he besado a nadie-el dijo ella sonrojándose tanto como podía

Las pupilas de Kiba se llenaron de ternura al verla tan sonrosada y mirando al suelo

-vamos no te tortures, yo tampoco he besado nunca a nadie, pero que tan difícil puede ser…además si realmente te gusta Naruto deberías decírselo -el tono de fastidio regresaba a el a cada vez que mencionaba la palabra "Naruto" y mas ahora que sonaba junto a "beso".

Kiba cerraba sus puños con furia y su semblante encolerizado era mas que obvio sobre todo en sus ojos

-Kiba-kun… ¿podrías ensenarme a besar?-dijo ella rápidamente por lo que la expresión en el rostro de Kiba cambio por completo a una de desconcierto.

-por favor..bésame -dijo ella totalmente sonrojada al ver a Kiba a los ojos ,este parecía en shock …realmente se lo estaba pidiendo…

-¿por que demonios me pides eso?-le contestó el chico

-cuando bese a Naruto …quisiera…quisiera … saber que hacer exactamente-dijo ella

-¿y por que yo?-

-por que eres mi mejor amigo..y te quiero-le respondió ella

El corazón de Kiba parecía volverse loco con aquella petición, sentía la sangre fluir rápido y sin control a su rostro .

El aproximó su rostro al de ella, cuidadosamente le retiró los mechones de cabello que le cubrían el rostro, le acarició las mejillas con suavidad y le miró fijamente a los ojos "si tan solo pudiera saber cuanto le amo con ver mis ojos" pensó Kiba

-Hinata …tu..estas segura de esto-dijo el

-bésame- le dijo ella

Pronto había posado sus labios sobre los ardientes labios de la chica; tan dulces y suaves como siempre los había imaginado; Kiba puso su alma en ese beso ,como si ella fuera a darse cuenta de todo en ese instante …con esa sensación, sostenía su rostro aterciopelado y pálido entre sus manos sentía el rubor en las mejillas de la chica y buscaba sus labios una y otra vez con sus propios labios y con sus ojos buscaba sus ojos que le veían extasiados … seria un primer beso para ambos que jamás olvidarían .

Había sido tan larga esa pequeña practica para Hinata …pero le había gustado…Kiba la había besado una y otra vez que ella sentía que sus labios estaban hinchados y le ardían una vez que el se separo de su rostro. Los labios de Kiba-kun eran tan deliciosos y apasionados que sin duda deseaba que se repitiera esa situación ,una vez que ambos estuvieron mas tranquilos se miraron trabajosamente ,Kiba estaba seguro de una cosa …los labios de Hinata siempre le iban a pertenecer desde aquel día.

-gracias Kiba-kun …eres el mejor amigo de cualquiera podría desear-dijo ella mientras le daba un tierno beso en el labio inferior al joven castaño .

Ella se incorporó y se dispuso a marcharse

-Hinata…nadie debe saber que paso esto ¿de acuerdo?-dijo el

-de acuerdo…nos vemos en la practica de mañana Kiba-kun-respondió ella agitando su mano mientras e alejaba con dirección a la aldea

Kiba se dejó caer en la hierba mientras se tocaba los labios y volvía a el esa sensación "la he besado" pensó


End file.
